youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
YoungOnesPack Wiki
Welcome to the YoungOnesPack Wiki This is a Realistic Roleplay website based on real wolf behavior. This roleplay takes place in Slough Creek; Yellowstone National Park. You are free to choose between three different packs, Rascals, Young Ones or Sequoia. You can have up to ten characters, take a look at the members' section and choose an available wolf and/or create your own!. Check out the adoptable wolves here: Available Wolves. Please Check the Wiki often for exciting updates and news! Please read the Rules before starting. Before editing or adding a page, check out the Manual of Style! If you need help on how to rp read the Role Play Guide. Feel free to look around and explore! If you have any questions, just ask one of us or the Founder Muzzlelad or the Admin ShadowFire101. Users *Muzzlelad Aka Youssarian, Founder, Administrator *ShadowFire101 Aka Shadow, Admin *Beautiful Lies Aka Carissa, regular user. *Foa lan Aka Foa, regular user. *The Grey Wolf Aka Grey, regular user. *Instant Karma1 Aka Karma, regular user. *.Dawn Aka Dawn, new user *Master Hambone Aka Hambone/Ham. '-Inactive-' *MadMaddie Aka Mad. '-Inactive-' *Norabi Aka Norabi. '-Inactive-' Creating To make a page for your wolf, click here: width=30 If you need help, please read: Manual of Style. If you are still confused or have more questions, ask a user, Founder, or Admin. Naming Tip To avoid confusion, when starting a page on a wolf, rather then typing Wolfname, you should type wolfname'' packname. (For Example: Rocket Dog Young Ones instead of Rocket Dog) When starting an article on a pack, instead of packname, you should type Packname ''Pack. (For Example: Young Ones Pack instead of Young Ones). Unused Photos Unused Pictures These are free for use, just make sure you are not uploading the same pictures. The Website There is a new feature added to the wikia. They are the new Wolf Codes, Click Here for more information. We also need help on some articles! Please check them out Here! To take the new and improved Pack Quiz, click here: Young Ones Quiz Did you miss out on some Roleplay? No problem! Just check the Role Play Archives: Role Play Archive Rascals Role Play Archive Young Ones Role Play Archive Sequoia The wiki forum has been activated, so if you have any questions, suggestions or just want to talk check it out . The Sequoia Pack has been re-opened for rping! Choose a new character! Latest Activity © Youngonespack.wikia Current Packs Packs Under the Kung Fu Pack are all not in Slough Creek or Amethyst Mountain. Young Ones Commandos Sequoia Rascals Geckos Agni Kais Kung Fu Whiskers Drie Doring Ewoks Frisky Too see the Lost Packs, click Lost Packs. You can also view the pack territories on Territory/Map Packs. Realistic Pack Role Play *Current Season: Winter - Mating Season, Roving activity at max *Date: January 24th, 2015 *Current Pup Stage: 7-9 Months: Pups begin to travel with pack and actively hunting. Pups status in the pack may start to take shape with pups displaying either more dominant or submissive behaviors. Roleplay News *Houston and Dougal mated. *Tide mated with a rover named JD. *Dougal was kicked out of the Rascals. *Young Ones lost their territory to the Jackals. *Sonic was killed while roving. *Maple was kicked out. Wikia News Check out the newest bios! Eeyore Ewoks, Matrix Ewoks, Nadal Ewoks, Getafix Ewoks, Obelix Ewoks, Jalali Ewoks, RJ Ewoks, HP Ewoks, Frisky Pack, Quaver Frisky and Shaka Zulu Urukhai. Category:Help desk Category:Help Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Content Category:Site maintenance Category:Site administration